El jarrón de la discordia
by Atsun
Summary: España jamás se habría imaginado que un jarrón, un simple jarrón, le podría ocasionar tantísimos quebraderos de cabeza.
1. ¿Dónde está el gorro?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Y yo, obviamente, no soy Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Aparición de palabrotas que los niños buenos no deberían usar jamás (este capítulo en concreto no tiene muchas, me parece)

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes del español estaban clavados en aquel jarrón, o más bien, lo que quedaba de él. Él siempre lo había visto sobre un armario, bien colocadito, limpito e intacto. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora el jarrón estaba en el suelo partido en mil pedazos?<p>

— Oh, Dios… - España se echó las manos a la cabeza – Austria me va a matar…

El joven estaba completamente desesperado y luchaba contra todos aquellos impulsos que le decían que se tirase de los pelos y chillase como una niña aterrada. ¿Cómo se rompió aquel objeto tan valioso? ¿Quién fue el culpable? Y, ante todo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Podría recoger los restos y pretender que nunca hubo un jarrón en aquel salón. Y si alguien preguntase, él se limitaría a soltar una parrafada acerca de la belleza de la primavera.

No, _no_ era buena idea.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué hago? – Exclamó al cielo, esperando una respuesta en vano.

Ante los gritos angustiosos de España, Bélgica no pudo evitar entrar en el salón y comprobar qué le pasaba a su agobiado jefe. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida fijada en unos trozos que permanecían esparcidos sobre la alfombra. El pobrecillo parecía que estaba pasando por el momento más traumático de su vida, o al menos eso le pareció a la muchacha.

— Jefe… - La chica se sentó al lado del español - ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No lo sé… El jarrón que me regaló Austria se ha roto… - Miró de reojo a la belga – Bel, ¿sabes qué va a pasar cuando se entere? ¡Me va a dar una paliza! ¡Es capaz de matarse! ¡O peor, de castrarme!

— Oh, vamos, no seas exagerado – Soltó una risita – No creo que sea para tanto.

— Se nota que no conoces a Austria. Ese jarrón – señaló los escombros – me lo dio cuando mi Juana y Felipe se casaron. ¡Hasta estuvo un buen rato contándome la historia del dichoso jarrón!

— ¿Y cuál es la historia del jarrón? – Preguntó, llena de curiosidad.

— No lo sé… - Murmuró – El discurso de Austria me aburrió tanto que estuve pensando en las musarañas.

«_Qué típico de España_», pensó la belga sin poder reprimir una sonrisa tonta. Sin embargo, al español no le hacía tanta gracia el asunto, pues él se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus testículos. Tenía que conseguir un jarrón nuevo y que éste compartiese el mayor parecido posible con el que Austria le había obsequiado unas décadas atrás.

Con decisión, el de cabellos alborotados se levantó con el semblante serio, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. En el proceso, sobresaltó a la belga, quien no esperaba semejante reacción por parte del chico.

— ¿España…? – Susurró.

— Voy al mercado a comprar un jarrón nuevo. Te dejo al cargo de la casa – Le acarició cariñosamente los cabellos - ¡Ah! Y pon los restos en un lugar seguro para que Romano no se haga daño. ¡Pero no tires nada, ¿eh?

— Sí, sí, descuida – Respondió con una sonrisa – No soy una niña pequeña, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Tras dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a su amiga, España se apresuró y se dirigió al vestíbulo para coger ropa de abrigo. El invierno había traído consigo tardes gélidas y lo último que quería en aquel momento era coger un resfriado.

— ¡Ay! ¿Dónde está _mi_ sombrero? – Masculló - ¡Cuanta más prisa tengo, peor me salen las cosas!

Si algo tenía bien claro el autoproclamado país de la pasión, era que su gorro rojo lo tenía que acompañar en los momentos más cruciales. Era como un amuleto de la suerte para él y, por supuesto, ahora necesitaba una buena dosis de buena suerte.

Buscó en varios lugares de la casa: la cocina, su cuarto, la habitación de Romano, la de Bélgica, la despensa… ¡Y nada! ¿Dónde diantres podía haberlo metido? Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Sólo quedaba un sitio donde mirar. Un lugar perturbador y quizás endemoniado que no era para nada agradable para él: el dormitorio de Holanda. Por algún motivo, aquel rubio lo odiaba con toda su alma y no se cortaba ni un pelo a la hora de mostrarle su aversión y a España, como a cualquier hijo de vecino, no le gustaba que le estuviesen recordando cada cinco minutos lo pánfilo que era.

España, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Holanda. Oyó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, así que se dispuso a abrirla, aunque realmente no hubiera recibido una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¡No entres, joder! – Gritó una voz.

El español se quedó perplejo ante la situación. Estaba viendo a Romano, su pequeño secuaz, echado sobre el preciado sombrero y poniendo un mohín de disgusto. O de mareo. No lo sabría decir. Se acercó al niño y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Romano entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al mayor, como si éste fuera el culpable de alguna desgracia que no lograba recordar.

— Romano, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¡N-nada! ¡Tenía sueño y me vine a echar una siesta aquí! – Refunfuñó - ¡Estaba genial hasta que viniste tú a aguar la fiesta!

— ¿Y por qué a la habitación de Holanda…? Sabes que no le gusta que "violemos su intimidad".

— Porque tiene un olor agradable, maldita sea.

Efectivamente, la habitación de Holanda tenía un olor "curioso". Un olor que un niño tan pequeño como Romano no tendría por qué conocer. ¡Jolines, el español ya le había dicho muchas veces al hermano de Bélgica que no introdujera sustancias _así _en casa! Lo último que quería ahora era que su pequeño italiano se volviera drogadicto.

— Romanito, mira, este no es el mejor sitio para dormir y… - Recordó súbitamente lo que había ido a buscar allí. Señaló el sombrero, impactado - ¡Ah! ¡Mi sombrero! ¡¿Por qué te has tenido que echar precisamente sobre MI sombrero?

El muchachito se percató de la presencia de aquel trapo rojo y se apartó, dejando que España lo cogiera y lo posase sobre su cabellera marrón. Ahora su sombrero desprendía un olor a tomates y pizza inconfundible.

— ¿A mí qué me cuentas? Estaba ahí tirado. Será cosa del cabeza repollo – Respondió Romano.

En aquel momento, España preferiría no saber por qué el holandés tenía su sombrero metido en su habitación. De verdad que no quería.

De todas formas, ¿para qué necesitaba el sombrero?

Tras pensar durante unos instantes, se percató de que necesitaba el sombrero para que le trajese buena suerte a la hora de encontrar un jarrón decente y que Austria no montase en cólera y no le arrancase sus "tomates españoles" de cuajo. Sintió cómo los nervios se apoderaban de cada recoveco de su ser. ¡Tenía que salir de casa antes de que se pusiese el sol o, de lo contrario, no le daría tiempo a comprar un jarrón que diese el pego!

— España, capullo, quiero comer algo. ¡Tráeme tomates frescos ahora mismo! – Reclamó el menor de los dos, aburrido por culpa del silencio del español.

— ¡Lo siento, Romanito! Tengo que irme. ¡Es una urgencia! Pórtate bien y obedece a Bélgica, ¿eh? No tardaré.

— Oye, ¿adónde vas? – Preguntó con rabia - ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Eres tan tonto que fijo que te pierdes por el camino!

— Voy al mercado, está cerca y no me perderé – Rio ante la poca confianza que parecía depositar su secuaz en él – Y no te preocupes por mí, Roma, no me va a pasar nada.

— ¡N-no me preocupo por ti! – Hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada, avergonzado – Ya que no me quieres llevar contigo, tráeme un regalo, imbécil…

— ¡Descuida, Romanito! – Le mostró una sonrisa brillante - ¡Te traeré algo estupendo, solamente para ti!

— Más te vale que sea de calidad.

Y así, España _por fin_ pudo salir de casa e ir en busca de un jarrón nuevo.

El pobre iluso no se esperaba lo que le iba a suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Tatatachán! La verdad es ni yo misma sé qué va a suceder, así que lo más probable es que me demore en subir el siguiente capítulo xD


	2. El conejito de porcelana

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** Drogas, palabrotas menores (¿?)

* * *

><p>Por fin. Después de varias horas, por fin lo había logrado. ¡Por fin! Le había ocurrido de todo: un perro rabioso le persiguió, un borracho le intentó atracar, unos truhanes quisieron timarle, perdió su gorro para luego encontrarlo sobre una pila de bosta, se le rajó la capa y aún no terminaba ahí la cosa. Sin embargo, ¡finalmente había logrado comprarle un regalo más o menos decente a Romano!<p>

…Porras, él había ido expresamente a comprar un jarrón, no un regalo para su secuaz. Pero bueno, al menos ya tenía una preocupación menos, ¿no? Además, sabía que aquel objeto le gustaría mucho al italiano, pues no era ni más ni menos que una pequeña espada de madera con un mensaje personalizado. España había querido que dicho mensaje fuera "para mi pequeño Romano, que a pesar de ser un poco bruto y torpe, es el secuaz más adorable y rechoncho que un jefe podría desear. Eso sí, no saltes sobre mi estómago para despertarme. Duele.", pero el artesano se había negado a grabar tal parrafada, más que nada porque era imposible inscribir algo tan largo en el filo de una espada tan pequeña. Resignado, el español no tuvo más remedio que abreviar el mensaje.

Sin más dilación, España prosiguió con su búsqueda. Era increíble que hubiera tan pocos lugares donde vendiesen jarrones. ¿A qué se dedicaban los artesanos de su país? Y lo peor de todo es que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y, para empeorar las cosas, sentía cómo un aire gélido invadía su cuerpo y lo helaba cruelmente. Qué frío hacía. Ojalá Dios le enviase a un ángel de la guarda que le ayudase a encontrar un jarrón.

¡Eso era! ¡Sólo tenía que rezar! El Señor era piadoso y amaba a todos sus hijos, y él, precisamente, era un hijo muy devoto. Y todo el mundo sabe que el hijo pelotillero siempre es el que más recibe. Se arrodilló, juntó las manos y miró al cielo con mirada de cachorrito perdido, porque eso era él al fin y al cabo; un chucho abandonado en la intemperie.

— Señor, por favor, yo siempre estoy defendiendo el Cristianismo, pero siempre lo he hecho por voluntad propia. ¡Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza recibir algo a cambio! – Cerró los ojos – Pero por favor, _por favor_, por favooor, ¡ayúdeme! ¡Sólo necesito una señal!

Y fue cuestión de segundos que empezase a llover. España se levantó y adoptó un gesto inexpresivo. No sabía qué conclusión sacar de todo aquello. ¿La lluvia era el milagro que estaba esperando? ¿O quizás era un castigo de Dios por algún pecado pasado? Recordaba que un par de siglos atrás le había robado un trozo de pan a un rey suyo, ¡pero era porque estaba muriéndose del hambre! España, aún bajo la lluvia, decidió que jamás de los jamases volvería a robar pan.

Como ya estaba a punto de pillar un resfriado, el español buscó algún sitio donde cobijarse. Muy para su pesar, tuvo que refugiarse en un bar de mala muerte repleto de borrachos y soldados fanfarrones. La camarera –una mujer de muy buen ver, por cierto- le preguntó qué deseaba tomar y él, tras vacilar unos instantes, optó por tomar sólo una copita de vino.

— ¡Aquí tiene usted! – Sonreía la camarera mientras dejaba la bebida en la barra.

— ¡Muchas gracias! – Contestó igual de sonriente – Ah, por cierto, ¿podría decirme algún lugar donde vendan jarrones?

— Parece que los jarrones están muy demandados últimamente – se quedó pensativa -. Hace un par de horas vino un extranjero preguntando dónde comprar jarrones.

España asintió, aunque realmente aquel detalle no le parecía demasiado revelador ni curioso, precisamente. Se tomó el vino mientras observaba a la camarera, quien parecía seguir pensando una respuesta.

— Mire, la verdad es que ahora no se me viene ningún nombre a la cabeza – Se disculpó la mujer -, pero el extranjero del que le hablaba dijo algo sobre ir a las afueras…

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Iré por ahí a ver si hay algo! ¡Hasta pronto!

Tras pagar, el español salió corriendo a la calle. Ya le daba igual si llovía o no, ¡necesitaba llegar a las afueras cuanto antes! Las piernas ya le dolían de tanto correr, pero debía continuar. Tenía que encontrar un jarrón. Ya le daba igual si era exacto o no, lo único necesario es que diera el pego, nada más. De pronto, el cielo se despejó y la lluvia cesó de atosigarle. España sonrió. Al menos parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar.

Y como si de una maldición se tratase, justo después de tener pensamientos optimistas sobre el futuro más próximo, el español se vio rodeado por un grupo de cacos. ¡Le querían robar sus pertenencias! Aunque la verdad es que sólo llevaba consigo el regalo para Romano y un par de monedas… ¡Pero ni loco permitiría que alguien le arrebatase el presente que iba a entregarle a su secuaz querido del alma! Iba a desenvainar la espada cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Era un detalle absurdo, casi sin importancia, pero que en aquel momento le fastidió un poquito. Sólo _un poquito_.

Se había olvidado la espada en casa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir tan mal?

Obviamente, los ladrones no eran tan despistados como él y sí que estaban armados hasta las orejas y no parecían tener una conducta ejemplar, precisamente. Por algo eran ladrones, ¿no? Sonreían como psicópatas al ver al pobre español tan amedrentado, ¡seguro que podrían hacerse ricos a su costa! Aquel chico moreno, aunque iba un poco desaliñado, portaba ropas que, a juzgar por su aspecto, parecían caras y de buena calidad.

Pero parecía que la señorita Fortuna tampoco quería sonreírles a aquellos malhechores, pues antes de que pudieran amenazar verbalmente a España, una figura alta apareció detrás del español con espada en mano, y no apuntando precisamente al joven, sino a _ellos_.

— No le toquéis ni un pelo – Musitó con un tono sorprendentemente indiferente.

Ciertamente, los ladrones no eran tontos. Al ver a semejante persona apuntándoles con una espada tan larga, los pobres diablos huyeron por patas. España, por su parte, volteó la cara para ver el rostro de su protector y, al divisarlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos sonriesen cargados de chiribitas. ¡Por fin su ángel de la guarda había aparecido!

* * *

><p>La vida para un hombre tan rebelde como él <em>no<em> era fácil. Tenía que convivir bajo el mismo techo con su ruidosa hermana, un italiano gordo y aún más alborotador y, lo peor de todo, con un español que era la representación de la imbecilidad y la incompetencia. Sí, para Holanda la vida era una _mierda_. Por consiguiente, necesitaba algo que le ayudase a evadirse de todos sus problemas, pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Tras mucho indagar, encontró una respuesta a su cuestión: viajar. Los viajes le permitían respirar aires nuevos, sentirse libre y, sobre todo, no tener que verle la cara al memo de España.

Uno de sus destinos favoritos era el lejano oriente, el cual él consideraba un lugar repleto de misterios y exotismo. Distaba bastante de ser el paraíso, pero él se conformaba con ir por allí de vez en cuando… sobre todo desde que había descubierto algunas sustancias que lograban alegrarle aún más la existencia. Siempre que podía, las traía a su casa en grandes cantidades. Lo que él no sabía es que no hay que tomar "ciertas cosas" en demasía, pues los excesos _siempre_ son malos.

Aquel día en concreto, se había inflado tanto a "ciertas cosas" en casa de España que parecía que el espíritu de la juerga se había metido en su cuerpo y jugueteaba con sus pensamientos, desordenando sus ideas.

— Qué drogado estoy… - Musitó. No sabía por qué, pero todo le parecía muy gracioso.

Era de noche y todos los demás estaban más dormidos que un lirón. Eso era bueno, desde luego. Como no era dueño de sí mismo, entró en la habitación de España para hacer alguna maldad. ¡Cómo odiaba a aquel maldito español! Si no fuera porque podría buscarse serios problemas, el holandés ya le hubiera metido una buena paliza. O dos. O tres. O las que hicieran falta.

Se acercó a su cama sigilosamente. El español dormía plácidamente, con una cara de felicidad casi contagiosa. Holanda chasqueó la lengua. ¡Ojalá pudiera molestar a aquel mequetrefe de alguna forma cruel y vil! Como si fuera una señal del cielo, el holandés divisó un gorro rojo sobre el escritorio donde supuestamente trabajaba el moreno.

— Oh, Dios… Este misterioso objeto con forma de sombrero… Es tan rojo… - Lo cogió – Y con tanta forma de sombrero… Creo que es un sombrero.

Dios, sonaba estúpido. Lo sabía y se sentía aún más estúpido por darse cuenta de aquello, pero no lo podía evitar. Aquellas sustancias lo estaban volviendo imbécil.

Sin mayor dilación, se puso el sombrero en la cabeza, pero no se sostenía por culpa de su peinado picudo. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. Se desordenó los cabellos hasta tenerlos de modo que no desafiasen las leyes de la gravedad –las cuales él aún no conocía- y colocarse el sombrero de nuevo. ¡Ahora ya le quedaba bien!

Una parte de él quería darse varias hostias por ponerse el sombrero de aquel mendrugo español, pero otra parte, con toda la razón del mundo, opinaba que el pobre sombrero era bastante bonito y no tenía la culpa de tener un dueño tan tonto. Con el sombrero puesto, se dirigió al salón. ¡Estaba tan lleno de… cosas! ¿Por qué nunca le había llamado tanto la atención aquella silla que había en la esquina? ¡Era de madera! El holandés soltó una risita. Quería vomitar y, ante todo, hacer alguna locura.

De pronto, lo vio. Estaba sobre un armario y parecía sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. ¡Qué conejo tan adorable! Hasta los machos más machos sentían debilidad por alguna cosa y Holanda la sentía por los conejitos, ¿algún problema?

El _problema_ quizá es que realmente no era un conejo, sino un jarrón bastante feo, pero el holandés estaba bajo unas circunstancias que no le permitían ver la realidad con nitidez. El "conejo" le estaba pidiendo que lo sacase de allí porque le daban miedo las alturas. Holanda maldijo de nuevo a España. ¿Cómo podía haber colocado a un conejito así en un lugar tan horrible? Qué mala persona.

— No pasa nada, yo te salvaré - Dijo Holanda con ¿alegría? Quería volver a pegarse por sonar tan feliz.

Y así, el holandés actuó como un verdadero caballero y salvó al conejito. No supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero aquel animalito era de porcelana. Y en realidad era un jarrón, tal y como su sentido común le había dicho tantas veces. Con el impacto de no haber tocado carne blandita y peluda, el "conejito" se le cayó de las manos. Y se rompió en el suelo en mil pedazos.

Quizás se equivocaba, pero él creía recordar que los conejos _no_ se rompían.

— En España hasta los conejos son raros – Murmuró.

Y se volvió a su cama para soñar con conejos holandeses, que eran mucho más lindos y normales. Se abrazó al sombrero rojo de España -¡olía a tomates!- y sucumbió ante el sueño. Cuando despertó, notó que se encontraba bastante mal. Jodidamente mal.

Se sujetó la cabeza y lo primero en notar fue que su peinado no estaba como siempre. Él dormía siempre con el cabello en punta, así que eso ya le desconcertó. Lo segundo fue ver el gorro de España a su lado. ¿Qué diablos hacía esa mierda ahí? ¿Acaso aquel estúpido español se había colado en su cuarto de noche o qué?

En ese instante le vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche. _Mierda_. Había estado tan drogado… Sabe Dios las tonterías que hizo de noche. Fue a comprobar que no había hecho ninguna locura, mas máxima fue su decepción cuando se encontró con el jarrón aquel tan horrendo que adornaba el salón de la casa.

Y es que el jarrón estaba roto. Lo había roto él… y lo había confundido con un conejo. Por fin se dio un golpe a sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. ¿Quién en su sano juicio confundiría un jarrón así de feo con un conejito blanco? Además, si mal no recordaba, aquel jarrón había sido un regalo de Austria. No había lugar a dudas, tenía que ir a buscar un jarrón idéntico. No es que le preocupase lo que aquel austriaco esmirriado le hiciese a España, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que luego el español se estaría quejando todo el puñetero día y eso sí que le provocaría un buen dolor de cabeza.

Muchas horas después, el holandés pateaba todas las calles de la ciudad en busca de algún artesano que vendiera jarrones, pero dado que los españoles tenían el dote artístico en un lugar que comienza por "cu-" y termina por "-lo", el pobre muchacho no encontró nada digno de mención. Suspiró. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y tendría que regresar a casa, porque de lo contrario Bélgica le regañaría por llegar tarde y parrafadas similares. Y, obviamente, España le preguntaría por el jarrón y no quería darle explicaciones. Es más, lo último que quería en aquel momento era tener que verle el jeto a aquel español.

Pero la suerte era una perra desagradable, así que por alguna circunstancia que no se quería ni imaginar, vislumbró a _cierto_ español de fondo a punto de ser atacado por un grupo de vándalos. Su cerebro le decía que tenía que esbozar una sonrisilla por ver a España pasándolo mal, pero había algo en algún rincón oculto de su cuerpo que le decía que tenía que sentirse preocupado y ayudar a aquel chico en apuros. Además, si España regresaba herido a casa, luego Bélgica estaría preocupada y, por mucho que odiase a aquel memo, no quería ver a su hermana pequeña triste.

Desenvainó la espada y se acercó lentamente a la escena en cuestión. No sabía por qué, pero España no llevaba la espada consigo. Qué gilipollas. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente pegado al moreno, lo agarró por el abdomen y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, mientras que con el otro brazo apuntaba con la espada hacia los tres malandrines.

— No le toquéis ni un pelo – Musitó con un tono sorprendentemente indiferente.

España miró hacia atrás con una de las mayores sonrisas que le había visto en la vida. Se veía realmente feliz y aliviado y encima aquellos ojos verdes se clavaban en él lentamente, más cargados de pasión y optimismo que de costumbre. Tuvo la tentación de cortarle el cuello a aquel estúpido por poner una cara tan desagradable, pero por motivos lógicos no lo iba a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que lo estaba protegiendo.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, aquellos ladronzuelos de segunda huyeron como perros con el rabo entre las piernas. Con brusquedad, Holanda empujó a su "protegido" y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobadora.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Holanda! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – España se lanzó a abrazarle, pero él era más rápido y lo frenó colocando la palma de su mano en la frente del español - ¡Eres mi ángel de la guarda!

— Ni se te ocurra tocarme – Dijo con asco.

El español ignoró olímpicamente sus palabras y siguió sonriendo como el tonto que era. Parecía que sentía admiración por el holandés y eso, al rubio, le incomodaba bastante. No quería que su "jefe" le apreciase y aún menos que demostrase su afecto. Ojalá el sentimiento de asco fuera recíproco. Eso arreglaría mucho las cosas.

— ¡Eres tan oportuno! – Exclamó el español, soltando una carcajada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? – Preguntó el holandés con desprecio - ¿No tendrías que estar en casa acosando a Italia del sur?

— ¡Ay, Holanda, verás! – Se puso nervioso de repente - ¡No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado, pero resulta que el jarrón de Austria está hecho añicos! ¡Y encima sé que vendrá a visitarme de un momento a otro, así que vine pitando a comprar un jarrón sustituto!

Holanda apartó la mirada, algo perturbado. Tenía que parecer que con él no iba la cosa. Él era un hombre sosegado e imperturbable, así que para él aquello era una tarea sencilla. Pero la suerte decidió volver a ser cabrona con él y le trajo a la mente la imagen de él mismo sujetando a un jarrón creyendo que era un conejo. Se sonrojó inmediatamente, presa de la vergüenza.

— Holanda, tú no sabrás nada del jarrón, ¿no? – España alzó una ceja.

Holanda tragó saliva. A ver cómo le contaba lo sucedido al español…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ya sé que Holanda está muy OOC cuando está drogado, pero qué diablos, ¡está drogado! Hay personas que se dejan llevar por las drogas y no actúan con cordura, así que niños, las drogas _son_ malas ò.ó (¡siempre quise decir esto! xD)

Este capítulo me costó escribirlo, así que siento mucho que sea tan cutre ;A; En fin, como no merece la pena llorar, iré a contestar los reviews~

Ariadonechan: Es un olor interesante, sip. Me pregunto qué será~ Esperemos que al final Toño logre mantener sus "tomates" intactos :3 ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Neeli-chan: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! :'D ¡Tienes razón, Romano de pequeño es monísimo! ¡Para comérselo! *A* El gorro pues… sabe Dios para qué lo quería xD Hay gente que duerme con peluches y otra con gorros, y eso hay que respetarlo (¿?) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

: ¡Me alegro tanto de que te haya encantado! *A* Toño no es monísimo, sino lo siguiente *fangirlea* Eres… eres muy aguda, ¿eh? *O* ¡Lo has percibido perfectamente, había una microgotita de Holanda/España! ¡Buen trabajo! ;) La verdad es que Toño y Holly son los dos personajes principales de esta historia, así que es inevitable que estén juntos en los capítulos siguientes~ :D Aunque no creo que haya ningún momento romántico xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Jackce: ¡Muchas gracias! *u* Tu review sí que es awesome ;D Tenía pensado que cierto prusiano y cierto franchute apareciesen por la historia, pero no sé bien cómo meterlos. En fin, ya se me ocurrirá algo~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Nyu17: Y yo amo escribir sobre el Tomato Gang~ *A* Son tan geniales, pero hay tan poco sobre ellos ;_; Así que no me queda más remedio que aportar mi granito de arena~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Arche-chan: Es que la casa de España tiene que ser un paraíso de olores: drogas, tomates, pizza, gofres… ¡Una joya para el olfato~! ;D ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

¿Holanda le contará la (humillante) verdad a España? ¿Nuestros dos héroes (¿?) encontrarán un jarrón decente? Y ante todo… ¿Los conejos españoles son realmente de porcelana? *tatatachán*


	3. Mentiras y más mentiras

¿Qué era la verdad? Para Holanda lo era todo. Alguien sincero como él, que luchaba contra las mentiras y sentía el más profundo desdén por los engaños, no podía consentir ver a un mentiroso saliéndose con la suya tras engañar a un pobre incrédulo. ¿Acaso no le torturaba la conciencia al saber que estaba faltando a la verdad? No lo quería ni saber. Le era inconcebible que alguien pudiese llegar a tal grado de mezquindad como para realizar tal patraña.

— Holanda, tú no sabrás nada del jarrón, ¿no? – España alzó una ceja.

— No.

Mierda. Había mentido como un criminal. Se sentía sucio y vil, ¡ahora no podría mirar a nadie a la cara! Aunque realmente le importaba bien poco lo que aquel español opinase sobre él, lo cierto es que le molestaba engañarle de tal manera. Aunque España nunca se percataría de su mentirijilla, al fin y al cabo, era _tonto_.

— ¿De verdad? – La mirada del moreno se oscureció, mostrándose sospechoso. Joder con el "tonto".

— De verdad.

No había mentido una vez, sino dos veces. ¡Dos! Si no fuera porque se negaba a ser católico, iría a una iglesia a confesarse. España, totalmente ajeno a la confusión mental de su compañero, le sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— Bueno, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no? ¡Busquemos un jarrón nuevo _juntos_! – Su sonrisa se tornó dulce, tan dulce que daba miedo - ¡_Tú_ y _yo_!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del holandés _mentiroso_. El tonito de España era mucho más desagradable de lo normal, que ya era decir. Obviamente, el español se mostraba ilusionado y optimista ya que creía fervientemente que un rato a solas con Holanda estrecharía sus lazos como jefe y secuaz. Al fin y al cabo, aquel rubio era mucho más conflictivo y problemático que el resto de su "familia". Holanda era consciente de aquello. Para España, él no era más que un lacayo, una marioneta a la que controlar.

— Yo contigo no voy a ninguna parte – Sentenció firme.

— ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Será divertido! – Sus ojos verdes danzarines se posaron sobre el holandés – Si voy yo solo, me aburriré. Además, podré ayudarte con lo que estés haciendo, porque para algo habrás venido al pueblo, ¿no?

Claro que había ido al pueblo a hacer algo. No iba a estar soportando a borrachos y rameras por la calle sólo para sentirse superior. Había visitado aquel lugar, precisamente, para comprar un jarrón. Pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir a España porque era un _mentiroso_. Y si ya le había mentido dos veces, podría hacerlo una vez más.

— Vine a comprarme una navaja nueva.

— ¿Una navaja? ¿Para qué quieres una navaja? – El español lo miró extrañado.

«Para rajarte cada vez que hagas una pregunta estúpida», pensó Holanda. ¿Por qué aquel maldito "jefe" suyo tenía que cuestionar cada uno de sus movimientos? Qué hombre tan agobiante.

— Colecciono navajas – Volvió a mentir.

España se encogió de hombros. Si a su secuaz le gustaba coleccionar armas blancas, allá él. No iba a interferir en los gustos de una persona tan peculiar. Holanda apartó la mirada, procurando evitar soltar alguna otra mentira. Decidido, el jefe España y su –apenas- encantador secuaz comenzaron su viaje juntos. Aunque el neerlandés se había quejado en un principio, no le parecía justo que encima de haber roto el jarrón, no colaborase con el pobre España.

El español miró al cielo con un deje de preocupación adornando su rostro. Todo estaba tan oscuro que seguramente Bélgica y Romano ya habrían cenado, calentitos en casa y riendo juntos. ¡Qué criaturas tan encantadoras! Soltó una risita ahogada que alarmó a su compañero de travesía. Fijo que el pequeño Romano estaba encantado de la vida al poder pasar un rato sin su jefe. España suspiró. Ojalá aquel niño se preocupase un poco más por él… Pero en el fondo, España no era egoísta. Prefería que ahora su italiano estuviese soñando con jardines repletos de flores y huertos desbordantes de tomates rojos bien jugosos en vez de estar llorando sobre la cama del español y abrazando su almohada. Aunque España sabía de sobra que algo así nunca sucedería, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>No paraba de oír ruidos extraños procedentes del piso de abajo y eso la inquietaba y <em>mucho<em>. ¿Y si había entrado alguien a robar? Justamente cuando no estaban ni España ni Holanda, ¡qué fatalidad! Con suma cautela, se levantó de la cama y fue a coger algo para protegerse en caso de que hubiera un caco. Tirada en mitad del pasillo, se topó con la espada de España.

…Qué hombre tan torpe. Había salido sin un arma. Bélgica suspiró y cogió la espada, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Bajó con espada en mano a paso lento, pero firme. Para su asombro, no se encontró con un malhechor, sino con un niño pequeño que miraba melancólicamente por la ventana mientras daba golpecitos ocasionales en el cristal.

— ¿Romano…? – Preguntó la belga con un hilito de voz.

— ¿Dónde está?

Bélgica le miró con preocupación. Sabía perfectamente que el pequeño se refería a España y eso, a pesar de parecerle muy tierno, le hizo sentirse incómoda. Italia del sur debería estar durmiendo, no esperando a un español que a saber dónde estaba. Se agachó para mantener contacto visual con el niño y tal y como se imaginaba, unos lagrimones recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas.

— ¡¿Dónde está España? – Insistió Romano en medio de zollipos.

— Ya te lo he dicho, ha ido a comprar un jarrón – Mostró una sonrisa fingida -. Volverá enseguida.

— S-siempre dices eso… pero luego regresa a casa herido… - Continuó con su sollozo - ¡Me prometió que este mes lo pasaría en casa con nosotros!

—Y lo pasará, ya lo verás – Se levantó, mirando al niño con ternura -. Seguramente que no haya encontrado aún el jarrón y se haya quedado a dormir en alguna posada. Mañana por la mañana estará aquí.

Pero las palabras de consuelo de Bélgica no servían para nada. Romano ya estaba tan acostumbrado a tantas excusas por parte de todo el mundo que no sabía a quién creer. ¿Pensaban que por ser un niño no se daba cuenta de la situación? Sabía que España quizás no estaba en una guerra, pero que regresaría herido y hecho unos zorros a casa era algo que podía asegurar sin la menor duda.

* * *

><p>Sólo habían pasado cincuenta minutos desde que había iniciado su viaje con España y Holanda ya podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que se habían perdido. No es que estuvieran en un lugar donde sólo hubiera cuatro casitas mal esparcidas, qué va. Estaban en el quinto culo. O incluso en el séptimo, porque no había ningún rastro de civilización por ninguna parte. Estaban perdidos y no tenían ni idea de cómo continuar.<p>

—Podríamos intentar hacer un jarrón a base de bosta y barro – Bromeó España.

—Ya intentaron algo parecido a partir de bosta y barro y naciste tú – Murmuró Holanda, esperando que su compañero no lo hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada – Rectificó el holandés. No le apetecía que ahora el otro se pusiera a decirle que era un desconsiderado por hablarle así a su "jefe".

España, ni corto ni perezoso, se tiró sobre la hierba de aquel "bosque" y se quedó en silencio, observando los cuatro árboles que había en aquella zona. Tenía bien claro que no regresaría a casa con las manos vacías, así que no tenía otra opción sino hacer noche –aunque fuera ahí mismo- e intentarlo de nuevo al día siguiente. Le contó su plan a Holanda, quien se mostró bastante reacio a pasar la noche con aquel español y menos en medio de la nada, donde cualquier cosa podría pasar.

— Levántate – Ordenó el rubio -. Si hace falta caminaremos hasta que nuestros pies sangren, pero no me pienso quedar aquí.

— Los gremios no dejarían que un artesano se pusiera a vender a estas horas – España cerró los ojos, pensativo -. Lo mejor será que durmamos aquí.

—Te estoy diciendo que no. Levántate de una vez.

— No seas agonías y échate al lado del jefe – Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa -. Bélgica se las apañará bien, es una chica lista.

¿Por qué aquel mequetrefe daba por hecho que estaba preocupado por su hermana? Lo cierto es que Bélgica no había aparecido en su mente hasta que el español la mencionó, ya que lo que realmente le perturbaba era el hecho de estar perdido en un paraje desconocido con aquel cabeza de chorlito. A sabiendas de que el español estaría insistiendo hasta el fin de sus días, Holanda no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y ceder ante las súplicas del imbécil y tumbarse a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre los brazos, utilizándolos a modo de almohada. Echó un vistazo a su lado y atisbó la sonrisa confiada de España. ¿A qué venía ese gesto de satisfacción?

— Qué tranquilidad, ¿eh? – Susurró el español, bastante contento y calmado.

La respuesta de Holanda no fue más que un simple bufido. Simplemente no le apetecía hablar, sino disfrutar de aquella paz y armonía.

Pero había algo que hacía que se encontrase mal. Era un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar, un dolor punzante que lo agobiaba todo el rato. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Estaba ansioso y le aparecía una y otra vez la voz de España preguntándole si sabía algo del jarrón.

_« Holanda, tú no sabrás nada del jarrón, ¿no?»_

_«No.»_

_«¿De verdad?»_

_«De verdad.»_

_«Vine a comprarme una navaja nueva»_

_« Colecciono navajas.»_

Recordó que había mentido. _Cuatro_ veces había mentido. _Él_. Holanda, quien era el defensor de la verdad absoluta. ¡¿Y qué tipo de tapadera era lo de comprarse una _navaja_? No podía ser. Era imposible que su cuerpo reaccionase de semejante manera por haber contado un par de mentiras y lo triste es que eso ya no tenía nada que ver con las drogas.

Decidido. Tenía que contarle a España la verdad o, de lo contrario, no podría pegar ojo toda la noche.

— España.

No contestó. Esperó unos segundos, pero la respuesta no llegó en ningún momento.

— España – Insistió.

Silencio absoluto. Ya molesto por la conducta del moreno, Holanda se incorporó y clavó su mirada afilada en el rostro del español, quien dormía despreocupadamente. ¿Pero cómo era posible que ya se hubiera quedado dormido?

— Chsst, España. ¡España!

Dormía a pierna suelta, el muy condenado. El único con sentido común de los dos cogió un palo y le dio toquecitos, intentando despertarlo. Nada, seguía en el mundo de los sueños. ¿Con qué tipo de cosas soñaría una persona así? Lejos de desistir, Holanda dio palmadas, gruñó, gritó su nombre, le dio una bofetadita, volvió a gruñir, le tiró del pelo, gruñó una vez más… y no despertaba. Si no fuera porque se apreciaba claramente el subir y bajar de su pecho, cualquiera habría pensado que España había muerto.

Aunque quizás estaba hibernando. Sería una posibilidad a tener en cuenta.

Las voces dentro de la cabeza del rubio continuaban resonando y resonando, jugando cruelmente con su cordura. _Mierda_. Sabía que si decía la verdad, se sentiría mejor. Pero el problema residía en que España _no_ se despertaba. Romano solía interrumpir sus sueños al darle saltos en la tripa, pero Holanda consideró que dado su tamaño y peso, no sería una opción viable. Más que nada porque el español acabaría muriendo y por mucho que lo odiara, tampoco le deseaba la muerte.

Holanda se acercó al español y lo miró detenidamente, examinando sus facciones y memorizando el rastro de baba que pululaba por su barbilla. «No sabe ni dormir. Qué asco.», pensó él mientras se indignaba ante un hecho insustancial. Con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre la nariz del español, bloqueándole las fosas nasales, y otra sobre su boca. El resultado fue instantáneo: España abrió los ojos sobresaltado y con el corazón saliéndosele de la boca.

— ¡¿Q-qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmado, al borde de gritar como un histérico.

— Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo Holanda sin perder ni un ápice de su inexpresividad.

— ¡¿Tan urgente es que me tienes que despertar así? – Se enfadó, y no era para menos - ¡Que casi me asfixias!

— Te estoy diciendo que sí, joder – Le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

—Pues a ver – Se frotó los ojos para espabilarse -, cuenta.

— Sé qué le ha ocurrido al jarrón.

— Yo también – Parpadeó, confuso -; se ha roto.

Quería perdonar al español por el simple hecho de que éste se acababa de despertar y que su cerebro aún no podía responder como Dios manda, pero por otra parte deseaba darle un puñetazo a aquel mendrugo en todos los morros por soltar tantas tonterías.

— No me refería a eso – Holanda se tragó su furia. No quería emplear _aún_ la violencia -. Quise decir que sé quién lo ha roto y cómo.

Ante tal frase, el español se asombró y no pudo contener para sí un sonido bastante extraño que si bien expresaba estupefacción, era más propio de un jabalí que de un ser humano. Se acercó a cuatro patas al holandés, mirándolo fijamente y esperando con ansias a que le desvelase el gran misterio.

— Lo he roto yo sin querer… - Giró la cara, víctima de la vergüenza que le suponía decirle algo así a España – Lo confundí con un conejo.

— ¿Cómo has podido confundir un jarrón con un conejo…? – Murmuró casi sin creerse sus palabras.

— Estaba drogado – Sus mejillas ardían. Qué situación tan bochornosa -. Y no preguntes nada al respecto. Es más, ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.

Muchas ideas y sentimientos se apelotonaron de golpe en la estresada cabecita de España. Le fastidiaba que le hubieran despertado de una forma tan bestia -¡hasta los saltos en la barriga de Romano eran más dulces!-, que por culpa de las drogas de Holanda ahora ambos estuvieran en un aprieto y que su secuaz, encima de haber hecho algo terrible, se comportase como un estúpido.

A veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerse tantos castigos juntos.

— ¿Y no me lo podías haber dicho desde un principio? No me iba a enfadar – Bostezó, demasiado exhausto como para cabrearse -. O me lo podías haber dicho mañana.

— Me da igual si te enfadas o no – Frunció el ceño. ¿Pero qué se pensaba aquel español creído? -. Sólo te digo la verdad y además…

— Pues eso, buenas noches – Interrumpió a Holanda y se echó a dormir otra vez.

El holandés se quedó a cuadros. Decidió que sería la última vez que le contaría algo a España, porque al fin y al cabo, a aquel idiota le preocupaba más dormir que escuchar el porqué del destrozo del jarrón. Pues allá él con su conciencia.

Dado que ya tenía la conciencia más clara y cristalina que un lago, se dispuso a dormir también. A contrario que el español, él no tuvo dulces sueños ya que intentar descansar en el barro no era cómodo. España ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre la mierda, pero él –persona decente donde las haya- no lo estaba.

Y hablando de mierda, cuando despertó por la mañana lo primero que se encontró fue un excremento sobre su barriga. Miró por un momento a su compañero, quien obviamente seguía disfrutando de su sueño, desconfiando que se despertase de noche para defecarle encima como venganza por lo del jarrón.

Holanda se estaba empezando a preocupar por su propia salud mental. ¿España cagándole encima? Aunque fuera más guarro que las gallinas, el español no llegaba hasta tales extremos. Apartó las heces de animal de sí mismo y se levantó, sujetándose la cabeza. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada furtiva al joven que lo acompañaba.

— Tú, despierta.

Y como ya había sucedido horas antes, el moreno continuaba reposando maravillosamente, más feliz que una perdiz. Rendido, Holanda cogió sus pertenencias y dejó solo al muchacho y se fue a lavar a un río que había visto el día anterior. Se desvistió y se metió en el agua lentamente. Joder, qué fría estaba.

En cuestión de minutos, oyó una voz muy familia gritando su nombre de fondo. Se decantó por ignorarla. La voz prosiguió vociferando, esta vez con un atisbo más marcado de preocupación. Gruñó. Ya ni en tranquilidad se podía lavar. Un ratito después el español ya estaba jadeando frente al riachuelo, observando al holandés con cierta incredulidad.

— ¿Holanda? ¡Llevo siglos buscándote! – Parecía agobiado y en su cara se apreciaba cierta modorra - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— En el agua – Contestó él, siendo esta vez el que respondiese estupideces.

— Ya veo, ya – El español clavó sus pupilas verdes en el cuerpo del holandés, lo cual incomodaba bastante a éste último -. ¿Y cuándo vamos al otro pueblo?

— Cuando terminemos de bañarnos.

— ¿_Terminemos_?

— Sí, debes bañarte – Ordenó Holanda -. Apestas a sudor y tienes bichos en el pelo. Da asco verte.

Sabía que pedirle a España que se bañase era peligroso por varios motivos, entre los que destacaban su pachorra para lavarse y sus pocos escrúpulos para desnudarse en público. Se notaba que se había criado con Francia.

Tal y como era esperado, el moreno se encogió de hombros y se quitó sus ropas rápidamente, lanzándose en bomba en un río que no destacaba precisamente por su profundidad.

— ¡Ay, pero qué fría está! – Protestó.

El holandés se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo alguien así podía ser su superior. En serio que no lo podía comprender. Aunque a veces jugueteaba con el agua, el español terminó de lavarse relativamente rápido.

Como castigo divino por haber insultado mentalmente a España, la vista de Holanda se clavó automáticamente en la espalda de su compañero. Estaba llena de cicatrices. Puso una mueca de desagrado, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Se notaba a leguas que España necesitaba reposo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba haciendo el pánfilo en el río y buscando un jarrón.

Cuando ambos muchachos se vistieron y se secaron, marcharon del bosque en busca del pueblo más cercano. Y el español, tan parlanchín como siempre, estuvo acribillando las ya doloridas orejas de su compañero mediante temas tan interesantes y fascinantes como lo deliciosa que era la comida de Francia, lo magnífico que era el vino español y que daría su vida por comer un par de churros. El estómago del neerlandés rugía con furia. No sabía si le estaba pidiendo a España que se callase o que alguien le diera de comer.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó el español con una sonrisilla burlona.

Y sin darle ni un segundo para responder, el estómago holandés volvió a chillar con la energía de un león. España soltó una carcajada y le acarició la barriga a Holanda como si se tratase de una mujer embarazada.

— Quita tu mano de ahí o te la corto – Dijo Holanda con voz asesina.

Cuando por fin estaban caminando por las calles de aquel pueblecito, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo que deberían desayunar algo. Se limitaron a comprar una barra de pan y partirla por la mitad, muy para el despecho del holandés. Mientras comían sentados en la calle como dos pobretones, un hombre de avanzada edad y de barba canosa y llamativa se les quedó mirando con curiosidad.

— Oiga, señor, ¿sabe usted dónde podríamos encontrar jarrones? -Preguntó España, aprovechando la situación.

— Hay una señora famosa por sus jarrones y vasijas… Pero no creo que sea lo que esté buscando…

— ¡Sí, es lo que estoy buscando! – Se ilusionó y se apartó la miguita de pan que se había pegado en la comisura de la boca - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

El hombre vaciló y miró hacia los lados, pero realmente no había nadie con quien pudiera intercambiar opiniones. Suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los forasteros.

— Dicen que la vieja utiliza magia negra… Por eso sus productos son tan baratos, para que la gente los compre y ella se alimente de sus desgracias.

— Eso es una paparrucha – Apuntó Holanda, aunque España no parecía pensar lo mismo.

— ¡Ay, la Virgen! – Exclamó horrorizado, aunque manifestaba su curiosidad sin tapujos - ¿Pero vende jarrones?

— Sí, pero…

— ¡Pues allá vamos! – Se levantó decidido - ¿Y dónde está la señora en cuestión?

— Ustedes pregunten por _Doña Discordia_ – Se apresuró a decir el señor, quien se marchó antes de que los chicos pudieran preguntarle algo más.

— Pero qué gañanes sois los españoles… - Murmuró Holanda, asombrado ante la estupidez de aquellas gentes.

— ¡No somos gañanes! – Se defendió - ¡Las malas artes existen, Holanda! Aunque la verdad es que lo único que quiero es comprar un jarrón parecido al de Austria y marcharme a casa… Echo de menos a Bel y a Romano…

— Ellos a ti no – Apuntó Holanda con crueldad.

Hizo como que ignoró el comentario destructivo de su secuaz y buscó por aquel pueblo a la tal Doña Discordia. Se preguntó a qué se debía ese apodo, aunque la verdad es que lo descubriría muy pronto. Demasiado pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Aiiigh Dx Como no estaba inspirada, tuve que escribir esta mierd… Digo, este capítulo de relleno (?). ¡Perdonadme! ;A; De todas formas, creo que el fic ya está llegando a su recta final y que le quedarán dos capítulos más o así~

Pues ahora los reviews~

Nyu17: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! ^^ A mí me parece muy adorable que un machote como Holanda tenga debilidad por los conejitos~ xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Neeli-chan: Pues menos mal que destrozó un jarrón, porque imagínate que se confundiese a España o a Romano con un conejo… ¡Ahí habría una desgracia! Y sí, los conejos tienen forma de jarrón, aunque para verlos con esa forma necesitas tomar ciertas sustancias misteriosas~ Es que Neth/Spain mola, no lo pude evitar x/D Algún día haré uno, porque la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja~ :3 Es más, si lo hago, te lo dedicaré porque soy caballerosa~ 8D ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

OhMyGodHappy: ¡Viva Holanda/España! *O* En este capítulo están bastante tiempo juntos, aunque no muy románticos, la verdad xDU Lo siento~ ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado la versión drogada de Holanda! xD A mí también me gusta mucho que sea tan despistado *u* Dan ganas de abrazarlo~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Zakuro603: ¿Te hizo gracia? ¡Me alegra leer eso! :D ¡Otra fan de Holanda/España! ¡Uah! Yo creía que éramos poquitas, pero somos más de las que me imaginaba *-* ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Jackce: *aplaude como foca también* ¡Arf arf arf arf! ;¬; (traducción al español: ¡Gracias, me alegra que te gustase!) Es que es divertido escribir personajes drogados (aunque _odio_ las drogas) xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Y aunque me repito más que la sopa, os vuelvo a dar gracias a todos por los reviews y favos~ *A* Y me vuelvo a disculpar por este capítulo que es un error de la naturaleza y… argh *muere*


	4. La maldición del jarrón

Advertencias (en este capítulo): OC humano más o menos relevante y alguna que otra palabra sucia que los niños buenos no deberían decir jamás~

* * *

><p>La verdad es que, tal y como les habían asegurado, encontrar a Doña Discordia fue coser y cantar. No había nadie en aquel pueblo que no conociese a aquella mujer y, mientras unos aseguraban que la anciana era una bendición de Dios, otros afirmaban que no era más que la hija del propio Satán. España jugueteó nerviosamente con su rosario al escuchar aquello, aumentando también la molestia de su compañero.<p>

Tras mucho vacilar, el español se adentró en el hogar de Doña Discordia ya que, por algún motivo que realmente no deseaba saber, la honorable señora se negaba a salir a la calle por miedo a que el sol la derritiese. A Holanda le pareció curioso que existiese una persona con complejo de vela; sin embargo, España no hizo más que impacientarse con tanto misterio y tanta cosa rara. Para empezar, el hogar de Doña Discordia era bastante peculiar: estaba repleto de jarrones deformados, gatos enfermos y rosas mustias. Y encima un olor a orina impregnaba el ambiente.

— España, ¿te has meado? — Preguntó con desconfianza.

—No, ¿por qué?

Antes de que Holanda pudiese responder de manera sarcástica y ofensiva, la señora hizo su aparición. Era una mujer de avanzada edad de cabellos largos y blancos, tez pálida y ojos saltones. «Qué fea es la jodida», atinó a pensar el holandés. En la mente de España corrió un pensamiento similar, pero mucho menos explícito.

— Mi nombre es Floripondia Ernestina de las Poncianas Sagradas, mas soy conocida en el lugar como Doña Discordia. Famosa soy en el pueblo por vender los más estrambóticos y exóticos objetos jamás ideados.

— Encantado de conocerla, señora.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, atractivos zagales?

— ¡Yo me llamo Esp-

— Él es Esputo Tomátez Idiótez — Interrumpió Holanda, dándole un codazo a su compañero por estar a punto de revelar su verdadera identidad —. Yo soy Tulipancio de la Flor.

La anciana observó detenidamente al más alto de los muchachos con desconfianza. No sólo tenía un nombre peculiar, sino que su aspecto revelaba que se trataba de un extranjero. Seguramente ambos eran unos vándalos que se habían acabado de inventar unas identidades falsas, pero a ella lo que le importaba era el dinero, no la procedencia y condición social de sus clientes.

— ¿Y a qué se deben sus visitas? — Preguntó la mujer con un tono enigmático.

— Hemos venido buscando un jarrón, pero uno muy, _muy_ concreto.

— La variedad es enorme, así que tómense su tiempo e inspeccionen mi mercancía.

Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a buscar algún jarrón que más o menos guardase semejanza con el de Austria. Sabían que sería muy complicado hallar algo similar, pero tampoco es que aquel jarrón hubiera sido _tan_ extraño. De pronto, la atenta mirada de "Esputo" captó un objeto muy especial y no tardó en expresar abiertamente su emoción. Por fin. ¡Por fin había encontrado un jarrón _prácticamente_ idéntico!

— ¡"Tuli", "Tuli", míralo! — Señaló emocionado un jarrón que se encontraba acompañado por suciedad — ¡Mira qué jarrón tan horroroso! ¡Qué feo es! ¡Es _igualito_ al de Austria!

Holanda no sabía si pegar al español por haberle llamado "Tuli" (¿cómo era posible que ya le hubiese adjudicado un mote tan estúpido?), pegarle por decir que aquel jarrón deforme era parecido al del Habsburgo, pegarle por gritar delante de la vieja lo horrendo que le parecía el jarrón o pegarle por el mero hecho de existir. Decidió relajarse y no actuar impulsivamente. Él no era como Romano, al fin y al cabo.

— No se parece en nada — Respondió tras unos segundos de reflexión.

— ¿Cómo que no? El color es exacto. Y los adornos se parecen, aunque sean _un poquito_ distintos. Y también es amorfo.

— Te digo que no se parece.

— ¡Que sí! ¡Es casi exacto!

— El jarrón del austriaco tenía orejas y pelo — Confirmó Holanda como si fuese la voz de la razón.

— ¿Qué?

Ahí se percató de su error. Ya no recordaba cómo era el dichoso jarrón, ya que la última vez que lo vio intacto se había pensado que era un maldito conejo. Por una vez en la vida, no tendría más remedio que fiarse de las palabras de España, que si bien no eran muy fiables, no serían más absurdas que las suyas propias.

— Veo que le han echado el ojo al jarrón más especial de todos — Comentó la anciana con una sonrisa ladina — ¡El jarrón de la discordia!

— ¿Cuánto cuesta, buena mujer? — Preguntó España con una sonrisa brillante. Holanda, por primera vez, se sintió orgulloso de la capacidad para sonreír de su jefe. A lo mejor si el español caía en gracia, les hacía un descuento.

— Las monedas no pueden pagar este jarrón, buen mozo — Negó con la cabeza —. No obstante, hay algo que sí podrían hacer ustedes dos para ganárselo.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Intervino el holandés, ya algo molesto con tanta parsimonia española.

La mujer permaneció en silencio para aumentar la tensión. España la observaba con cara de circunstancias, expectante ante su petición. Por el contrario, Holanda estaba deseando marcharse de un lugar cuyo aroma era terriblemente parecido al de la micción de animal enfermo.

— Verán, como podrán apreciar sus ojos, soy una anciana. La vida me ha dado alegrías y penas, sobre todo penas. Mi marido falleció hace años y ya no recuerdo lo que es el amor. ¿Podrían ustedes hacerme recordar lo que es el amor?

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en el más desagradable de los silencios, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se congelaban a medida que la mujer hablaba. ¿Y si la señora pretendía que uno de ellos hiciese que el amor _penetrase _en su cuerpo mustio y arrugado? España y Holanda pusieron una mueca cargada de repulsión al pensar en aquello. El primero casi prefería quedar castrado antes que hacer que Doña Discordia recordase la pasión de antaño. El holandés pensó en otra posible interpretación: ¿Y si la anciana quería que se amasen entre ellos? ¡Pero qué asco!

— ¿A qué se refiere…? — Preguntó "Tulipancio" al borde del vómito.

— A que me hagan recordar el significado de la palabra amor…

España permaneció pensativo, mostrando un semblante que su compañero no había visto jamás en él. Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose de lleno en su mente y buscando alguna idea que pudiese hacer que Doña Discordia recordase cómo era el amor, fuerza poderosa donde las hubiese.

— Amor es… — Susurró España con tono solemne.

— ¿Amor es…? — Preguntó la señora de un modo tan intenso como el del joven.

— Amor es… — Repitió, haciendo una gran pausa para sonreír dulcemente — _Roma_ al revés.

Lo primero que se imaginó Holanda tras escuchar las palabras del español fue a Italia del sur boca abajo, como si se tratase de un pez cogido por un pescador orgulloso de su captura. Pensar que aquel niño podría tener forma de corazón era extraño, muy extraño.

— ¿Amor es Roma al revés? — Preguntó la mujer, cerciorándose de que aquella frase era cierta — ¡Válgame Dios, es cierto!

— ¡Claro que es cierto! — Soltó una carcajada — Verá, tengo un niño que se llama Romano y es adorable, aunque la verdad es que es muy gruñón y es un poco inútil. ¡Pero es un _amor_!

— Pero qué imbécil… — La frente de Holanda tuvo el placer de conocer a la señora Palma de la Mano — _Muy_ imbécil…

— Debe de querer mucho a ese tal Romano, joven — Respondió la señora con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Muy bonito todo — Interrumpió Holanda —. El jarrón.

— Me han caído en gracia, así que dejaré que se lleven el jarrón de la discordia… Siempre y cuando me den un masaje en los pies. Ambos.

Los muchachos tragaron saliva y, en cuestión de minutos, ya estaban masajeando los huesudos pies de aquella vendedora tan pérfida. Poco después, cuando ya dieron por acabada la sesión de masaje, Doña Discordia se levantó y fue a coger el jarrón. Se lo entregó al jovenzuelo de cabellos oscuros ya que era el que mejor le había caído de ambos, dedicándole una sonrisilla.

— Sólo quiero advertirles una cosa — Dijo la anciana —, este jarrón está maldito. Se dice que genera problemas allá por donde pasa… Muchos han sido sus dueños y todos han quedado solos tras tenerlo. Pérdida de amistades, abandono de familiares, amantes infieles… ¡Todo tipo de desgracias puede traer consigo! Hasta puede cambiar a las personas… Es terrible.

Ninguno contestó a eso. Les daba igual que el jarrón fuese el foco de la mala suerte, simplemente querían volver a casa, dormir en una cama calentita y mullida y tomar comida en condiciones.

—Por eso se llama "el jarrón de la discordia" — Aclaró Doña Discordia con un aire enigmático.

— Yo creía que se llamaba así porque usted se llama Discordia — Comentó España con una mirada confundida —, como si dijéramos "el jarrón del Manolo" o "el jarrón de la Anacleta".

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a despedirse de los chicos y desearles un buen viaje, ya que, desde luego, de buena suerte no iban a gozar. Ella, por su parte, cerró la puerta de su casa y sonrió victoriosa. ¡Por fin habría logrado librarse de aquel jarrón maldito! Le costó años, pero el jarrón indestructible ya no estaba en su poder.

* * *

><p>España estaba feliz. Había conseguido de una vez por todas un jarrón y encima había sido capaz de comprarle un obsequio a su pequeño secuaz. ¡Todo iba perfectamente! Sólo le faltaba obtener una sonrisa por parte del holandés para que el día fuese redondo.<p>

— Holanda, ¿por qué le dijiste a la señora que mi nombre era Esputo? — Preguntó por sacar un tema de conversación — No es un nombre real.

—Va con tu personalidad.

Tras una gran caminata, avistaron un lugar donde vendían un poco de todo. Por mera curiosidad entraron y, ya que España estaba cansándose de llevar el jarrón, Holanda se ofreció a portarlo él alegando que su compañero era un debilucho.

— ¡Cuántas cosas hay aquí! — Exclamó España, maravillado — ¡Y qué baratas!

— Vámonos ya.

— ¡Espera! Yo quiero seguir mirando las gangas — Comentó con su habitual tono cantarín.

Holanda hizo un mohín, preguntándose hasta qué punto podría aguantar a aquel pesado. No es que tuviera prisa por llegar a casa, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que estar pegado a España durante todo el rato.

— ¡Mira qué collar tan bonito! — Los ojos verdes de España hacían chiribitas — ¡Sería perfecto para Bel!

El hermano de la susodicha bufó y adoptó su típica expresión ceñuda. España no entendía bien el motivo de su enfado, pero seguía sonriendo y mostrándole el dichoso collar aguamarina.

— ¿Por qué no se lo regalas? — Preguntó el moreno — ¡Fijo que se alegraría mucho si se lo dieras tú!

Dado que no sabía qué responder sin parecer tonto, Holanda permaneció callado y se limitó a asentir, luchando contra su cuerpo para no ruborizarse. Le parecía extraño que España se preocupase tanto por su relación con su hermana hasta el punto de proponerle que le regalase algo. ¿Tan mala parecía la situación desde fuera? Con una timidez nada usual en él, Holanda se aproximó al vendedor y pagó el collar, esquivando la sonrisa orgullosa y _tierna_ del español.

«Si ésta es la discordia que traerá el jarrón, ¡bienvenida sea!», pensó España sin intentar siquiera reprimir el fulgor de sus orbes oliva.

— ¿Y tú no le vas a comprar nada al crío? — Preguntó Holanda, casi como una forma de darle las gracias a España más que otra cosa. Porque si por él fuera, Italia del sur no recibiría nada de nada.

— ¡Ya le he comprado una espada chulísima! — Proclamó a los cuatro vientos y rezumando adoración por doquier — ¿A qué es genial? ¡Estoy seguro de que la adorará! — Le mostró el regalo con ilusión, casi como si él fuese quien hubiese recibido un obsequio.

Holanda, como de costumbre, la miró sin prestarle la mínima atención. Era una espada de madera bastante normal, la típica con la que jugaban los niños… o eso hasta pensó hasta que su mirada se clavó en el mensaje que venía inscrito. Lo analizó lentamente, su expresión denotando sufrimiento. Aquellas palabras, posiblemente escritas con inocencia y amor, no pudieron dolerle más al holandés. Claro, Romano siempre sería el niño bonito y favorito del jefe España, quien continuaba con sus sonrisitas y comentando lo bien que se lo pasaría el pequeño con su juguete nuevo, al margen de los pensamientos de su otro secuaz. España siempre luchaba por Romano, lo cuidaba con tanto cariño que hasta parecía su propio hijo. Jugaba con él, le cantaba nanas, le acariciaba, le colmaba de abrazos, cedía siempre ante sus caprichos… e Italia del sur nunca se lo agradecía lo más mínimo. En cambio, a Holanda y a Bélgica los tenía abandonados, como si fuesen dos muñecas rotas e inútiles que ni servían ya para adornar el recibidor. La ira fue apoderándose del holandés, cada vez más cargado de odio a medida que avanzaban sus cavilaciones. No quería seguir viviendo en una casa donde nadie lo quería. Se _negaba_.

—Ey, ¿te pasa algo? — Preguntó España, preocupado ante las muecas tan extrañas que hacía su compañero — Tienes mala cara…

— Vete a la mierda — Masculló, tirando la espada al suelo ante la mirada atónita de su jefe.

España recogió la espada, cerciorándose de que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que estaba intacta, aunque tenía una pequeña mancha de barro cerca de la empuñadura. La volvió a guardar en su bolsa y se aproximó indignado al holandés, dedicándole una mirada cargada de furia.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?

— ¡_Tú_ eres lo que me pasa! — Consciente de que su respuesta carecía de coherencia, Holanda dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se volteó — Me marcho. No quiero seguir al lado de escoria como tú.

España ya estaba dispuesto a replicar y pelearse con Holanda si la situación lo requiriera. Sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, pero no iba a consentir que el holandés se le rebelase de tal forma. De pronto, se percató de que Holanda seguía portando el jarrón. ¿Y si lo intentaba romper? Se puso blanco ante tal idea.

No obstante, palideció aún más cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle _baladí_, tan _nimio_ que ni sabía cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza: Era el jarrón de la _discordia_. ¿Tendría el jarrón algo que ver con todo aquello?

* * *

><p>Los dos galopaban girando la cabeza hacia los lados para comprobar dónde se habían metido. Obviamente, <em>no <em>estaban perdidos, lo que sucedía era que simplemente no estaban del todo seguros de su paradero. Eso era.

— ¿Pero tú estás seguro de que es el camino correcto? — Preguntó con desconfianza. Habían estado vagando durante horas y casi podría asegurar que ya no se encontraban en la meseta castellana.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — Respondió ofendido — ¡Mi asombrosa persona _jamás_ se equivocaría de camino!

Francia no sabía qué había hecho para merecerse tal castigo. ¡Si el maldito prusiano no fuera tan obstinado, las cosas irían mucho mejor! Además, él era vecino de España, así que ya había ido a su casa en múltiples ocasiones y sabía bien dónde estaba al dedillo.

— Hay muchos naranjos por aquí. Te digo yo que esto no es Castilla.

— ¿Qué Castilla ni qué castillo? ¡Estamos en España, eso es lo importante! — Protestó Prusia, harto de tanta queja por parte de su amigo — ¡Mi caballo me da la razón!

— ¡Tu caballo está agotado! — Argumentó Francia nada más ver al casi desfallecido corcel prusiano — ¡Nos hemos perdido!

Así continuaron durante dos interminables semanas. Al menos pudieron gozar de todas las _maravillosas_ vistas que el paisaje español ofrecía. Bueno, el país quizás _no_ era el más bonito del mundo, pero al menos pudieron avistar a un buen grupo de mozas bastante atractivas. Algo es algo.

Pero llegó el día en el que Prusia y Francia llegaron a su destino. Ante ellos estaba la casa de España, tan imponente y hermosa como siempre. El prusiano sintió un poco de envidia al comparar su casucha con la impresionante morada del cabeza tomate. Algún día él también sería un imperio asombroso y viviría en un palacio rodeado de flores y pollitos.

— Sobre todo de pollitos… — Babeó Prusia, mirando al cielo con expectación.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el francés, no muy seguro de a qué venía lo de los pollos.

— Ah, nada… — Rectificó con vergüenza — ¡Que ya hemos llegado!

— Seguro que nuestro España estará contentísimo de vernos — Mostró una sonrisa bobalicona —. ¡No todos los días su mejor amigo viene a visitarlo!

— ¡Exacto! — Soltó una carcajada gloriosa — ¡No todos los días mi asombroso servidor viene a agasajarle con mi presencia!

— Oye, el mejor amigo de España soy _yo_.

— Ni lo sueñes, gabacho. Obviamente soy _yo_.

— ¡Pero si tú lo acabas de conocer!

Y ahí comenzó la discusión de mandriles franco-prusiana. Tenían que ser los mejores amigos del mundo ya que si después de pelearse tan a menudo seguían conservando su amistad, eso significaba que realmente se tenían un mínimo de cariño. Francia le echó en cara a su compañero que se había hecho amigo de España poco tiempo atrás, específicamente cuando el albino estaba espiando a Hungría (¿o era a Austria?) y el español lo pilló in fraganti. En cambio, Francia conocía a España desde que eran un par de chiquillos adorables, lo cual lo convertía inmediatamente en su mejor amigo. Tras mucha batalla, ambos olvidaron por qué peleaban, así que decidieron dejar sus disputas absurdas de lado y llamar a la puerta para saludar a España y colarse en su soberbia casa.

Qué decepción se llevaron cuando les abrieron la puerta.

— ¡España, por fin vienes, idio…! — La alegría camuflada inicial de Romano se tornó en decepción suprema al ver que quien venía no era su guardián, sino sus malditos amigos — ¿Qué puñetas queréis vosotros? ¡¿Dónde está España?

— Espera, ¿quieres decir que España no está en casa? — Prusia no se lo podía creer. ¡Tantas semanas recorriendo aquella dichosa península para nada! — ¡Pardiez!

Dado que había escuchado muchos ruidos molestos en el exterior, Bélgica se acercó a la puerta para saber qué sucedía. ¿Quizá España – y posiblemente Holanda – había vuelto? Intentó disfrazar su disgusto en sorpresa al ver que Francia estaba maldiciendo todo lo _maldecible_ y un chico raro que siempre acosaba a Hungría cagándose en todo lo _cagable_ al enterarse de que España estaba en paradero desconocido.

— ¿Tito Francia? — Preguntó Bélgica, ignorando por completo al otro visitante — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Buenos ojos te vean, Bélgica! — Le sonrió, contento de volver a ver a aquella jovencita tan encantadora — ¿No podrías decirnos dónde está nuestro buen amigo España?

— El jefe fue ayer a comprar un jarrón — Contestó preocupada —, pero aún no ha llegado.

— Oh, Dios, seguro que se ha perdido… — Musitó Francia, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿Perdido? — Repitió Prusia, alzando la voz con un toque melodramático — ¡Hemos de ir en su busca!

— ¡Exacto! — Apoyó el francés, emocionado ante el buen corazón del albino.

— ¡No pararemos hasta encontrarlo!

— ¡Exacto! — Prosiguió aún más orgulloso que antes.

— ¡Recorreremos los puntos más recónditos de este puñetero país si hace falta! ¡Todo sea por España!

— ¡Exacto!

Ambos permanecieron con una pose heroica y victoriosa, tan motivados que parecía que se iban a comer el mundo. Bélgica tenía ganas de aplaudirles y despedirse de ellos con un pañuelo blanco ondeante en mano. Romano estaba luchando para no decirles que él también quería unirse a la expedición, pero era consciente de que ir con aquellos payasos no era buena idea. Prusia y Francia nunca habían sentido tanto poder concentrado en sus cuerpos. Eran _invencibles_.

— Oye, mejor nos quedamos en su casa hasta que vuelva —Prusia se rascó la cabeza —. Imagínate que vuelve a llover o algo así: ¡me niego a volver a mojarme!

— Exacto.

Y sin más dilación, los que decían ser los mejores amigos de España entraron en su casa tranquilamente, ante la mirada perpleja de Bélgica y Romano.

— España, a veces pienso que tus amigos son mucho peores que tus enemigos… — Comentó Bélgica en un susurro.

— Dios los cría y ellos se juntan — Intervino el niño, cerrando con un portazo.

Romano tenía bien claro que no dejaría que las cosas siguiesen así. Seguro que habían secuestrado a España y que estaba muriéndose en algún lugar horrendo. ¡Y encima aquellos dos cobardes se negaban a salvar a su amigo! Con un semblante sorprendentemente serio, Italia del sur decidió lo que iba a hacer.

¡Si hacía falta iría él mismo a buscar a España!

* * *

><p>— ¡Holanda! ¡HOLANDA! — Jadeaba. Había estado tanto tiempo caminando tras el holandés que se estaba quedando sin fuelle — ¿Me quieres escuchar?<p>

— Ni hablar.

— ¡Holanda!

— Cállate.

No quería enfadarse con su secuaz porque sabía de sobra que aquel comportamiento infantil y gruñón era a causa del jarrón. ¡Maldito jarrón! Casi podría jurar que oía a Doña Discordia en su mente, diciéndole a carcajadas que "quien avisa no es traidor". Pero la paciencia de España tenía sus límites y Holanda estaba a punto de cruzar la fina línea que separaba a un español alegre y simpático de uno malhumorado y temible.

— ¡Holanda! — Le agarró el hombro para detenerlo y obligarle a que se voltease — ¡Estás yendo en dirección contraria!

— Toma tu puto jarrón — Le dio el jarrón de mala gana —. Yo me vuelvo a casa. A mi _verdadera_ casa.

Nada más cogerlo, sintió que la paciencia que tanto le caracterizaba se había esfumado de golpe. Ya no se preocupaba por nada, simplemente quería que su _secuaz_ respetase a su _jefe_. No iba a consentir que aquel esmirriado social le destrozase su sueño de vivir en una casa grande rodeado de secuaces felices y alegres. Quería ver a Romano sonriendo, quería ver a Bélgica sonriendo y quería ver a Holanda sonriendo. Y si él se negaba a mostrarle una sonrisa, se la incrustaría en la cara a la fuerza.

—Oh, no, tú no te vas a ninguna parte — Dijo España lentamente, saboreando cada una de sus palabras mientras le lanzaba a Holanda una mirada sombría —. Tú, mi pequeño Holanda, te quedarás con el jefe España y serás _muy_ feliz, ¿entendido?

Holanda no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Quién era esa persona que tenía ante él? No era el España que él conocía, desde luego. ¡El maldito español no era _tan_ problemático!

«¡Todo tipo de desgracias puede traer consigo! Hasta puede cambiar a las personas… Es terrible.»

Las palabras de la anciana resonaron como un eco interminable en la mente de Holanda. Era absolutamente imposible que el jarrón fuera el culpable de todo. ¡Imposible! Pero tenía bien claro que no iba a soportar a un maldito español psicópata a su lado, así que algo tenía que hacer: o romper el jarrón o romperle la cocorota a España. Si bien la segunda opción era bastante atrayente, decidió que la primera sería mejor a largo plazo.

— España, dame ese jarrón — Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, no vaciló un instante a la hora de acercarse al español con aire amenazador.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para darle órdenes a tu superior? — Preguntó indignado, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Que me des el jarrón! — Desenvainó la espada, apuntando con ella la sien de España. Éste, consciente de que iba desarmado, no tuvo más remedio que cederle el jarrón — Bien.

Ahora España parecía enfurruñado, lo cual tenía mucho más sentido que verlo como una persona tétrica. Holanda miró con asco el jarrón. Estaba maldito, definitivamente maldito.

— Tenemos que librarnos de este jarrón — Masculló.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! — Protestó España — Nos costó mucho encontrarlo… Además Austria…

— Que le den por culo a Austria — Continuó Holanda, fulminando con la mirada a su compañero —. No voy a consentir que este jarronzucho de pacotilla nos envenene el alma.

España, obviamente, continuó negándose a realizar semejante atrocidad. Tras mucho discutir sobre el tema, decidieron que lo mejor sería aguantar con cordura hasta llegar a casa. Allí dejarían el jarrón y, cuando Austria llegase, se lo encasquetarían a él de alguna forma. Era un plan tan perfecto que no podría fallar.

* * *

><p>Hacía tiempo que la casa de España no estaba tan alborotada. Romano, él solito, era capaz de armar unos jaleos impresionantes, pero Francia y Prusia no se quedaban atrás. Sin embargo, Bélgica se dio cuenta de que solamente escuchaba las voces de los amigos del español, no la de Romano. Lo normal sería que el niño gritase y los insultase, pero no notaba su presencia por ninguna parte. La joven, extrañada, dejó a un lado la comida que estaba preparando y fue a buscar al pequeño italiano. En la sala de estar sólo vio a Francia y a Prusia vociferando sobre estupideces.<p>

— Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Romano por alguna parte?

Ambos negaron haber visto a Italia del sur, así que la belga, con la preocupación no haciendo otra cosa sino medrar, buscó al muchachito por todos los rincones de la casa, hasta en la mismísima habitación de España. Pero no estaba allí. ¡No estaba en ninguna parte!

De repente _algo_ llamó la atención de Bélgica. _Algo_ que se suponía que tenía que estar en un rincón de la habitación de España no estaba. Recordaba perfectamente que el otro día, al ver que su jefe se la había olvidado en un despiste, la cogió y la colocó en su cuarto. Pero no estaba. La _espada_ de España no estaba. Romano tampoco.

— No puede ser… — Susurró tapándose la boca con las manos, incrédula y con un nudo oprimiendo su pecho — Es imposible…

¿Dónde estaba Romano?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Tatatachán~ Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no me venía la inspiración ;A; A ver, en este capítulo hay varias cosas que tengo que decir~

1: Esputo es un gran nombre (que posiblemente no exista xD). Puede interpretarse como "Es puto" o como sinónimo de escupitajo. Todos deberíamos llamar así a nuestros primogénitos (o primogénitas, el nombre Esputa suena muy lindo) y hacer que sea el nombre de moda ò¬ó *muere*

2: Por mucho que se dé a entender en este fic, España es un país muy bonito repleto de lugares hermosos. ¡En serio! *A* (no, no me están apuntando con una pistola ;A;)

3: La espada de juguete que tan desapercibida había pasado en el segundo capítulo regresa con más fuerza que nunca (?). En realidad no, pero al menos pone celoso a Holanda xD Y el mensaje quedará en secreto hasta el final~ (básicamente porque no sé cuál es el mensaje xD)

4: El jarrón es un chungo, ¿eh? Actualmente está encerrado en una cárcel de Huesca y cuenta con una protección policial increíble, por si las moscas intenta escaparse o algo así.

5: Por ahí menciono cómo Prusia conoce a España. Es sólo mi headcanon y una pista sobre el tema de mi próximo fic ;3

Ahora con los reviews~

Nyu17: Muchas gracias por consolarme, querida :'D De todas formas, sigo pensando que ese capítulo estuvo bastante mal. Estoy más contenta con este, aunque tampoco sea para echar cohetes xD Holanda está bastante abandonado en el anime, pero seguramente que vuelva a aparecer en el cuarto manga de Hetalia ;) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Neeli-chan: Osea, tía, te juro por Snoopy que yo también te adoro como Romano a un _pomodoro_~ Algo es algo, si al menos te hizo gracia puedo considerar que mi derrota no es absoluta (?) Romanito ama tanto a su jefe que haría verdaderas locuras por él~ ¡Claro que te lo dedicaré! ;A; Si yo soy tan caballerosa que las yeguas se arrodillan ante mí, ¡soy más macho que cualquier otro caballo! (creo que confundo el concepto de "caballeroso"). Ugh, voy a sonrojarme ;u; ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Jackce: ¡Me alegro tanto! :D Es que son personas demasiado diferentes, así que su convivencia tiene que ser… problemática xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

OhMyGodHappy: ¿En serio te has reído? ¡Pues no sabes lo que me alegro! :'D Sí que está loquito por él, pero no se quiere dar cuenta ù.u Al fin y al cabo, es imposible que alguien se resista a los encantos de Toño. Lo del río lo hice un poco para trolear porque soy así de mala xD Podría haber pasado algo, pero no pasó~ Jurjurjur 8D ¡Muchas gracias por el review~!

Y eso es todo por hoy. Intentaré empezar ya con el próximo capítulo antes de que me caigan encima los exámenes~ Es lo genial de estar aún en secundaria, que no hay que preocuparse de nada~ (recordaré esta frase dentro de unos cuantos días y querré pegarme a mí misma, lo sé xD)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~!


End file.
